Quest: The Great Dam
The quest called "The Great Dam" is one of the three central quests of Chapter Two. It requires that the player go to the site of the Great Dam, the opening of which has caused considerable problems for the people of Tien's Landing. Players are required to complete at least part of this quest in order to proceed to the next chapter. Walkthrough The quest is obtained when players speak to Yeung Yifong, who is leaving Tien's Landing as players first arrive. She tells them that with the Great Dam open, the water of the Silkworm River is now too low for trading ships to reach the town, and suggests speaking to Minister Sheng for more information. Sheng confirms the situation, and reveals that although the general population is not aware of it, the dam was opened by the Lotus Assassins. He says that Inquisitor Lim, their leader, is searching for something in the ruins of old Tien's Landing, which was submerged by the dam's construction but which has now been exposed again. Sheng, fearing for the town and therefore his career), asks the player to go through the ruins of old Tien's Landing and close the dam. This would drown the Lotus Assassins working in the ruins, and so Sheng will not aid the player officially, but instead "accidentally" drops a necessary key into the player's pack. Minister Sheng also mentions that Captain Ing, a local who is greatly inconvenienced by the low water level, might provide his own reward for the player should the dam be closed. Regardless of whether or not players decide to talk to Ing, however, they will first be approached by Merchant Jiang, a wine vendor who is making a large amount of money from the numerous sailors trapped in Tien's Landing. Jiang promises players a substantial reward if they break the dam controls instead of closing the dam — this would make the current situation permanent, but would allow Jiang to continue his good trade. Jiang's offer remains open regardless of how players initially respond to it. If players then do go on to talk to Captain Ing, they receive Quest: Trapped, but doing so is not necessary to complete this quest. With Sheng's key, players can access the ruins of old Tien's Landing. This enables three optional quests: Quest: Gems in the Quarry, Quest: Stranded Orphan Girl, and Quest: The Drowned Orphans. It also allows players to meet Wild Flower and Chai Ka — this is necessary for the quests Hui the Brave and Find a New Flyer, which must be completed before players can continue to Chapter Three. Although the quest to deal with the Great Dam is classified as a main quest, it is not strictly necessary to continue beyond this point, and dealing with the dam is optional. At the far end of this area is the dam itself, guarded by two golems — the player must either fight them, or calm them with the command words "shao hua" (overheard from a soldier earlier in the ruins). The player can either close the dam or break the controls. If they close the dam, the water level of the river rises immediately — this submerges the ruins of old Tien's Landing, making it impossible for the player to return there, and also cuts of a small number of minor areas on other maps. Once players leave the dam itself, they are met by a Lotus Assassin and three guards, who attack. At the dam site, players can lower a bridge which takes them to a point near where they first entered Tien's Landing. If players close the dam, this is the only way to leave, as the way they arrived will be flooded. Journal entries *'First assigned:' "The Great Dam downriver from Tien's Landing is open, and now the Silkworm River is running faster and lower than it has for years. It is impossible for larger vessels to navigate, essentially cutting off the town from the trade that sustains it. Minister Sheng in the town square can provide more details." ** "Talk to Minister Sheng: Minister Sheng in the town square at the heart of Tien's landing can give you more information about the Great Dam." *'Spoken to Sheng:' "Minister Sheng said the Lotus Assassins opened the dam to search for something in the ruins of old Tien's Landing. They don't care about the hardship they are causing the town. Sheng gave you a key to the ruins hoping you can close the dam. He also mentioned Captain Ing, a local man that would give a reward if you talked to him first." ** "Enter the Ruins to Reach the Dam: Go through the ruins to the Great Dam and find some way to close it. Watch out for ghosts and the Lotus Assassins." ** or "Speak with Captain Ing: Sheng said one of the locals would give you a reward for closing the dam. Speak with Captain Ing by the Beggar's Pier before closing the dam." *'Spoken to Jiang:' "The Lotus Assassins opened the dam to search the ruins of old Tien's. Minister Sheng gave you a key to the ruins so you can close the dam. Merchant Jiang wants the dam controls destroyed so things remain as they are. He is profiting off the misery of the locals, and can likely offer a larger reward than the Captain Ing that Sheng mentioned." ** "Close the Great Dam: Find the Great Dam in the ruins and find some way to close it." ** or "Sabotage the Dam: Find the Great Dam in the ruins and sabotage the controls." *'Quest completed...' **'...by closing dam:' "The dam is closed, and the river is rising again. The town of Tien's Landing is saved, though Minister Sheng seems determined to take credit for your actions." **'...by sabotaging dam:' Category:Jade Empire Category:Main story quests Category:Quests